poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weekenders' Bad Day/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders' Bad Day in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Bowser's castle then we see Bowser and Bowser Jr. talking to each other) Bowser: So what is your plan, son of mine? Bowser Jr.: I'll put a bad spell on Tino's friends, making them have a bad day. Bowser: That sounds like a good idea. Take this staff, this will put Tino and his friends a curse and making them have a bad day. (He gives the staff to his son) Bowser Jr.: Thanks, Papa. I'll do this. (Cut to Tino and his friends are in the arcade game room) Tino Tonitini: Alright! We won a very high score! We rule the world! Carver Descartes: Awesome job, Ti! Lor McQuarrie: Best Weekends ever! Tish Katsufrakis: Alright! Tino Tonitini: Alright, let's go to Mordecai and Rigby's park. Sunset Shimmer: Great idea, boyfriend of mine. (At the corner Bowser Jr. is hiding spying on the Weekenders) Bowser Jr.: There they are. (Cut back to the heroes) Sunset Shimmer: '''I'll be right back. I have to go find our friends. '''Tino Tonitini: Okay, we'll be waiting outside. (Later the Weekenders Team are outside as Bowser Jr. was hiding in the corner of the wall) Bowser Jr.: Time to put a curse on them. (He brings out his staff and then fires at them with a green puff of smoke making the heroes coughing and then the dust clears) Tino Tonitini: What happened? Carver Descartes: What the heck was that? Tish Katsufrakis: I don't know? Lor McQuarrie: Alright, who did this?! (Then Ash, Pikachu and Serena arrives) Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys. What's going on? Tino Tonitini: Hi, Ash, Pikachu, Serena! What's up? (Then Sunset Shimmer and the Human Mane 5 arrive) Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Human Rainbow Dash: We saw a green puff of smoke, are you guys okay? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, we waiting until it came out of nowhere and blinded us. Human Pinkie Pie: Do you think somebody pulled a prank on you?! Lor McQuarrie: I bet somebody did? It better not be Muscle Man! Human Rarity: You're just imagining things. Sunset Shimmer: What do you say we''' go to the park as our date? '''Tino Tonitini: Sure, are you coming Ash? Ash Ketchum: Sure. Ready to go, guys? Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: Right. (Then the heroes walk in the town) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey Tino, let's go to the coffee shop. '''Serena: I'm getting kinda hungry. Human Applejack: Same here. Tino Tonitini: '''Good idea. (Suddenly Tino steps on the black cat as it runs off while he almost trips, steps on the crack and then he hit himself on the lamp) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Are you okay, Tino? '''Tino Tonitini: '''I'm alright. I step on the cat, I almost tripped over and I hit the lamp. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Be very careful, Tino. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''What can go wrong now? (Suddenly a bucket of blue paint accidentally fell upon Lor and ends up getting covered in blue paint, while the bucket got stuck on her head) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''What the heck?! I can't see! '''Carver Descartes: '''Are you alright- (He slips on the banana peel) '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''What the?! (Suddenly Tish accidentally steps on Poochyena and then uses scratch on her face) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Are you guys okay? '''Tino Tonitini: That hurts. Tish Katsufrakis: My face got scratched by a wild Poochyena! Ash Ketchum: '''Well, let's go inside. It will be fine. '''Tino Tonitini: Yeah, you're right. (They walk inside the coffee shop, but they bumped into Margaret with a tray as the food splattered on the Weekenders Team) Margaret: Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Carver Descartes: '''Yeah, we're fine. (They got up, but slipped on the spilled soda) '''Tino Tonitini: Ow! We slipped on a spilled soda! Tish Katsufrakis: My glasses are dirty. Lor McQuarrie: My hair is ruined too. (Tino tries to get up but he slipped on the soda) Not again! Mordecai: Hang on I'll pick you up. (He grabs Tino's hand and lifts him up) Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Mordecai: '''You guys are just having a bad day. Something must be wrong. '''Rigby: '''We better tell Skips. (Later at Skips' house) '''Skips: What really happened to them? Sunset Shimmer: We don't know. Are you guys feeling all right? Serena: Yeah, what ever happened to you to all of you back in the town? Tino Tonitini: I stepped on a cat, stepped on a crack and got hit at a lamp post. Lor McQuarrie: I got myself covered in blue paint. Carver Descartes: I slipped on a banana peel. Tish Katsufrakis: I stepped on a Poochyena and I got scratched by it. Ash Ketchum: Oh man, that sounds bad. Mordecai: Yeah, you must've have a bad day. Skips: Tell me how did you guys get the curse? Tino Tonitini: Well, we we're waiting for my girlfriend to bring her friends. Lor McQuarrie: Then all of the sudden the green mist came out of nowhere. Skips: I see. This green mist is not just some ordinary mist it must've have some dark spell putting the curse on you. Sunset Shimmer: '''But who would do that? '''Muscle Man: I don't know how did this happened? Hi-Five Ghost: Same here. There's got to be a way to find how did they get the curse. Rigby: '''Well, how do we do that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I don't know. That will be impossible. - - (At Sunset) - - (The next day) - - - (At the rail yard) - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Serena: Braixen, use flamethrower! (Pikachu and Braixen fire their attacks on Bowser Jr. and the Dazzlings. Bowser Jr. dropped his staff as it flew up as Ash manage to grab it) Serena: '''Destroy it, Ash! '''Bowser Jr: '''Nooooooo! (Ash throws the staff at the tracks as the incoming freight train comes destroyed it and the void around Tino and his friends disappears freeing them from the curse) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''What happened? '''Tino Tonitini: '''We're free from the curse. '''Bowser Jr.: Oh no! Not that! Tino Tonitini: Now it's payback time! Charizard, Dragon Tail! (Charizard uses Dragon Tail and hits the villains) Bowser Jr.: We'll get you Tino! - - - - - (Later with the Weekenders are in the pool) - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts